Sex, Love & Drugs
by a-single-night
Summary: Edward, une des plus grandes puissances des Etats-Unis rencontre Bella Swan dans un bar ... LEMON, ALL HUMAN !
1. Chapter 1

Là-haut, loin dans le plus haut gratte-ciel, se trouve un bureau de 100m², où se travaille l'une des plus grandes puissances de Manhattan, il est seulement âgé de 25 ans et c'est l'un des plus riche du monde. Vous savez comment il a atteint ce titre ? Il l'a atteint en bâtissant son propre empire immobilier. Cet homme a la plus grosse partie de Manhattan, il a des complexes immobiliers dans le monde entier. Les plus riches logent dans ses maisons, lui demandent des résidences, des idées d'habitations, lui demandent également d'innover pour être à part des autres.

Cet homme est le plus courageux et le plus stratégique, il sait mettre tout le monde dans sa poche avec son charisme, sa beauté. Il a de grands atouts avec lesquels il joue pour être le meilleur. Oui oui, Edward Cullen, c'est bien lui, tout homme de Manhattan rêve de devenir comme cet idéal au masculin. Monsieur Cullen le sait très bien et il a un égo surdimensionné, depuis qu'il a atteint les sommets de la richesse, notre bel homme a pris la grosse tête. Fêtes arrosées, drogue, minettes, etc. sont à son palmarès ... Il s'en contre fout de voir sa tête sur divers magazines people, non, lui tout ce qui l'importe ce sont les filles et son argent !

Mais pour ma part, je suis sûre que quand ce bel homme trouvera sa perle rare, il changera du tout au tout, je peux vous le garantir. En ce moment, le beau Cullen ferait des ménages à plusieurs, qu'avec des filles bien entendu, vivement qu'une midinette qui emballera son cœur pointe le bout de son nez, car Edward Cullen commence à dégringoler. Edward Cullen était posté devant l'immense fenêtre de son bureau, il était en train de regarder son empire qui est Manhattan, son prochain projet était d'avoir la totalité de Manhattan, il allait y arriver, il le savait, il n'avait jamais échoué alors pourquoi échouerait-il maintenant ? Il songeait à sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait accompli et à toutes les filles qu'il avait mises dans son lit. La seule chose qui l'exaspérait, c'était les filles qui couchaient avec lui seulement par profit.

Il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, se prenait un verre de scotch comme à son habitude, puis il appela sa secrétaire.

**- « Fallone, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ! »  
- « J'arrive tout de suite, Monsieur Cullen. » **

Il attendit quelques instants en regardant sur son BlackBerry, tous les e-mails qu'il recevait pour diverses raisons, pour le boulot, les rencards, les problèmes de construction. La secrétaire entra enfin, vêtue d'un tailleur cintré noire, elle se mit près de son bureau, le regarda avec envie, toutes les filles le regardaient comme ça, comme si il était nu et qu'elles voulaient le dévorer et coucher avec tant de bestialité. Il lui lança un sourire en coin qui les faisait toutes tomber à ses pieds.

**- « Que puis-je faire pour vous, patron ? »** dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Il la regarda en souriant.

**- « Montre-moi les dossiers pour le projet à San Francisco »**

Elle se mit en face de son bureau, posa la masse de dossiers en face de lui, il leva les yeux vers elle et son regard tomba dans son décolleté, il sourit intérieurement en pensant : « J'aime tellement les secrétaires si bien dessinées. ». Il se leva, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, il se mit derrière elle en posant son torse contre son dos et en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses fesses sur le rebord de son bureau pour la bloquer, puis il plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille.

**- « Tu fais un si beau travail, tu es un de mes atouts que je ne voudrais jamais perdre, Fallone »** Susurra-t-il à son oreille..

Il sentit le bassin de sa secrétaire se presser contre le sien.

**- « J'ai d'autres atouts qui vous plaisent je crois, patron. »  
- « Lesquels ? »** Dit-il en mordillant son oreille, doucement.

.Elle gémissait rien qu'en sentant ses dents sur son lobe, elle ravala difficilement salive. Edward glissa sa main au creux de son genou, il remonta délicatement sa main en dessous de sa jupe crayon, en caressant sa cuisse, sa jupe remonta doucement vers sa taille. L'atmosphère était si électrique dans le bureau.

**- « Fallone aurait-elle perdu sa divine langue ? » **

Il remonta la jupe à sa taille avec son autre main, sa main sur la cuisse continua son chemin et elle se dirigea vers l'antre de la secrétaire, il introduisit sa main dans le string et il commença à caresser ses lèvres intimes du bout de ses doigts. La secrétaire allait défaillir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement qu'elle aimait les caresses de cette manière.

Ensuite, il voulait se soulager, il voulait la prendre violement sur son bureau. Il arracha son string, Fallone eut un choc et elle fut surprise par son geste, elle était complètement excitée, il la retourna et la porta en l'asseyant sur son bureau. La secrétaire déboucla sa ceinture en le regardant dans les yeux et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec envie. Elle abaissa son pantalon et son boxer rapidement, il la regarda faire en souriant au coin des lèvres, elle passa sa main sur sa longueur, puis elle se pencha et elle embrassa son gland doucement. Il retira sa tête et il la redressa, il enroula les jambes de la secrétaire autour de son bassin et il la pénétra d'un coup de rein si puissant qu'elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant sous le choc de la pénétration.

**- « Monsieur Cullen ! » **

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, Edward lui, commença à lui donner des coups de reins violents et durs, il prenait du plaisir à buter en elle avec tant de force et tant de rapidité, il aimait tant glisser profondément en elle et si vite. La secrétaire n'émettait que des gémissements, sa respiration ne faisait qu'accélérer sous les assauts de son patron. Edward gémissait de plus en plus, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Fallone, il buta si durement au plus profond de son être. Fallone évita de crier de plaisir de peur de mettre au courant tout l'étage de leur ébat.

**- « Mmh, continuez Monsieur Cullen. »**

Elle soupira d'aise entre ses lèvres, elle était en sueur, elle se sentait tellement proche. Lui, il était aussi proche, il la martelait de coups de rein puissants, il glissa son doigt à son paquet de nerfs, il le pinça durement en butant contre son centre. Elle vint soudainement sur sa verge, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Edward atteigne son apogée et venant en elle en plusieurs fois. Elle cria son orgasme, elle en fut essoufflée.

**- « OH MON DIEU ! » **

Elle retomba violemment contre le bureau, Edward caressa son corps et il sortit doucement d'elle, il frotta son entre cuisse à l'aide d'un kleenex qui se trouvait sur son bureau en chêne et il se rhabilla après l'avoir essuyée, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son jus. Il était content d'avoir pu enfin prendre son pied et d'avoir fait plaisir à sa secrétaire qu'il appréciait tant. Fallone se redressa et se remit debout, elle remit ses cheveux en place et ainsi que son tailleur.

**- « Merci, monsieur »**

Elle sortit du bureau en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Edward lui, reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était, il regarda ses dossiers, il ne vit pas le temps passer, il lisait ses dizaines de dossiers en buvant son verre de scotch. Il reçut un appel de sa secrétaire.

**- « Votre frère Anthony est là, est-ce que je le fais entrer ? »  
- « Oui, faites le entrer »**

Edward soupira, il adorait son frère mais il avait toujours des propos blessants envers lui et ça l'énervait. Anthony arriva et il ouvrit la porte d'une manière désinvolte, il fit un sourire à son frère. Edward et Anthony sont des frères jumeaux, Edward est le plus vieux de quelques minutes. Il y a très peu de différence entres les deux frères, ils ont quasi le même caractère, le même style vestimentaire en dehors du boulot. Sauf que Anthony était quelqu'un de très posé, il ne s'amusait pas avec les filles comme son cher frère le faisait au quotidien. Edward regarda Anthony.

**- « Que me vaut ta visite ? »  
- « Dis, t'a couché avec ta secrétaire ? Elle a un sourire niais plaqué sur son visage... » **

Il dit ça en se laissant tomber dans le siège en face de lui et en lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire.

**- « C'est pas la première fois que je la prends sur le bureau, ça te pose un problème ? »  
- « Ta secrétaire Edward, ça ne va pas créer un froid entre vous ? »  
- « Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très chaud entre nous. » **dit-il d'un sourire narquois.

Anthony prit une cigarette et l'alluma devant son frère, Edward sortit un paquet de billets de son bureau et les mit dans une enveloppe. Anthony regardait l'argent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**- « Ah mais il ne fallait pas mon cher grand frère ! » **Dit-il en riant.  
**- « Fait pas l'idiot ! » **Dit Edward énervé.

Anthony se tut en entendant son frère énervé, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait très bien à qui était destiné cet argent. Anthony soupira en repensant à tout ça, il regardait Edward avec tristesse.

**- « Tu ne devrais pas donner autant d'argent, il est juste en cure, Edward »  
- « Je veux qu'il aille mieux, tu peux comprendre ça ? Notre grand frère a failli crever, je donnerais n'importe quelle somme pour qu'il aille mieux Anthony ! » **

Edward était énervé, il voulait le meilleur pour son frère. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec haine, Anthony ne pipait mot, lui aussi voulait le meilleur pour Emmett. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues tellement c'était dur pour lui de savoir son frère dans cet état. Anthony se leva et se plaça aux cotés de son frère, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward, un geste qui signifiait qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de parler. Edward regarda son frère et Anthony l'enlaça d'une manière fraternelle, puis tapa dans son dos.

**- « Tu n'y es pour rien Edward, il était dans ton hôtel avec de la cocaïne et tu l'as trouvé, il te doit la vie, si tu ne l'avais pas retrouvé à temps, il serait mort. »  
- « C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé dans cette chambre, mais c'est moi qui l'ai aussi initié à la drogue, je ne pensais pas qu'il en deviendrait accro à ce point là. »  
- « Tu es un frère formidable, ne remets pas tout sur ton dos comme ça, Emmett est âgé, il a pété les plombs, sa perte d'emploi puis son divorce, tu sais comment il est, il est tellement émotif et sensible derrière sa carrure imposante. » **

Anthony souriait en repensant à son frère. Combien de fois Emmett les avait-il défendus au lycée ? Il était un grand frère si protecteur et à l'écoute du moindre souci... Edward essayait de faire le vide, de ne plus penser à cette soirée, il murmura un _« Merci »_ à son frère et il se décala de lui en tapotant son dos.

**- « Maman s'inquiète pour toi, Edward » **

Anthony savait que c'était un sujet à éviter mais il essayait de résonner son frère, il le devait pour le bien de leur famille. Edward le regarda en s'appuyant contre la vitre de son bureau.

- « Neuf années ont passé depuis que je ne leur parle plus, je m'en porte très bien, Anthony. »  
- « Maman a besoin de te voir et de te serrer dans ses bras, elle a besoin de toi bordel ! »

Anthony s'énervait toujours quand Edward ne pensait qu'à lui.

**- « Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me voir alors ? pourquoi ? Elle n'essaye pas de me parler, de prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est elle et lui qui m'ont rejeté, car je changeais et que je n'étais plus le même. Ils devaient être là pour moi et ils n'en avaient que faire ! Je suis orphelin depuis neuf ans, je n'y changerai rien. » **se radoucit-il en terminant son verre de scotch.

Son frère le regardait, il en avait souffert pendant son adolescence, ses parents avaient peur et ils n'assumaient pas ce qu'Edward était devenu, ils l'ont donc mis dehors, Edward ne leur pardonnera jamais cet acte.

**- « Viens voir Emmett alors, fais ça pour lui. » **dit Anthony pour encourager son frère à faire un premier pas.  
**- « Je ne veux pas voir Esmé et Carlisle. »  
- « Très bien, je remettrais le bonjour à Emmett de ta part, comme d'habitude. »  
- « Merci »**, Dit Edward en souriant et en terminant sa cigarette.

Anthony prit l'enveloppe et il salua son frère en sortant du bureau. Edward crispa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, il devait résister à ses parents, il ne voulait pas flancher, c'était à eux de s'excuser et non à lui. C'était lui qui avait été abandonné et qui avait dû reconstruire sa vie avec ses économies, et il s'en était sorti. Il ne devait rien à ses parents et il ne leur donnera jamais rien, même pas un pardon ni un sourire.

Edward mit sa veste, il prit son porte document et il partait comme à son habitude dans un bar, le bar se nommait : _Au crépuscule_. Chaque jour vers seize heures, il prenait place dans un coin près d'un aquarium. Il commandait un martini blanc avec deux glaçons, il ouvrait son Mac et il commençait à régler ses comptes. Il regardait les filles aux alentours de lui, il remarqua une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans le bar, elle était pensive, elle buvait sûrement une vodka. Ses jambes étaient croisées, il voyait la naissance de ses cuisses grâce à sa jupe noire, il remarqua aussi sa taille fine qui était dessinée par son chemisier blanc, il pouvait aussi apercevoir en la regardant bien qu'elle portait un carcan noir en dentelle, sa chevelure brune qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle ne tourna pas son regard vers lui, Edward la matait sans aucune gêne, il la voulait absolument et il l'aurait ! Qui résiste à Edward Cullen ? Personne, aucune fille ne lui résiste, il appela la serveuse en souriant en coin. La serveuse se pencha pour mettre ses atouts en valeur, Edward lui fit un clin d'œil.

**- « Hélène, beauté, peux tu me rendre un service ? » **Dit-il en souriant en coin.

Elle sourit de manière aguicheuse, elle pensait qu'il allait encore la prendre dans la cave du bar, mais elle se trompait complètement.

**- « Tout ce que vous voudrez Mr Cullen. »**

Elle glissa une main sur son épaule en frottant son mollet contre sa jambe. Il souriait intérieurement car elle pensait prendre cher ce soir, mais c'était faux, elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il voulait absolument la jolie brune, c'était sa nouvelle cible. Il rapprocha son oreille près de celle d'Hélène et lui chuchota.

**- « Pas ce soir, beauté. Je suis crevé. » **

Hélène se décala honteuse d'essayer de le chauffer. Il lui sourit.

**- « Donne le même verre à cette délicieuse créature qui est toute seule au bar. » **

La serveuse lança son regard vers la fille, son regard était rempli de venin, elle avait des envies de meurtres.

**- « Bien sûr, Mr Cullen. » **

Elle sourit faussement et elle se dirigea vers la fille qu'elle détestait déjà, elle lui servit une vodka et le lui donna.

**- « Tiens, c'est le gars du fond qui te le paye. » **

Hélène murmura un « Conasse » d'une voix à peine audible. La jolie brune la regarda.

**- « Nan mais pour qui tu te prends ! »  
- « Hé, calme toi, je t'ai rien fait. »** dit Hélène comme si de rien n'était.

La belle se retourna et elle regarda l'homme qui lui avait payé un verre. Edward la regarda en lui jetant un sourire charmeur. Elle le dévisagea et elle enfouit son regard dans les yeux émeraudes d'Edward, elle rougit en sentant son regard se poser sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle but cul sec sa vodka et elle regarda la serveuse.

**- « Il fait cet effet à toutes les filles ? »** Demanda-t-elle à la serveuse.  
**- « J'en ai bien peur. » **Soupira-t-elle en essuyant des verres.

La jolie brune se leva de son tabouret et elle passa devant lui pour se diriger vers les toilettes, elle lui offrit un sourire enjôleur et elle marcha d'une manière gracieuse pour le rendre fou. Il la regarda avec envie, dès qu'elle fût partie, il replongea dans ses dossiers en essayant de faire disparaitre les pensées impures de son esprit.

Il recommanda un martini, il regardait dehors par la fenêtre au fond du bar comme à son habitude, il regardait les femmes qui se promenaient en ville, puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers autre chose, il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Il leva enfin son regard de la fenêtre et replongea dans ses dossiers, puis il sentit une présence près de lui, c'était la jolie créature du bar, elle glissa un petit papier sur sa table avec un billet de 20 dollars. Il le déplia en souriant, puis commença à lire.

_Il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'impressionner,  
je ne te dirais pas, comment, à toi de trouver.  
Je te donne une petite aide.  
555-7657  
xoxo, une inconnue._

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il releva la tête pour la trouver du regard, mais elle s'était déjà envolée. Edward était déterminé, il voulait absolument se faire cette fille aux yeux chocolats. Il laissa un billet de 100 $, le restant sera compté comme pourboire. Il prit ses affaires il sortit sans dire au-revoir à Hélène, ce qui brisa le cœur de la jeune serveuse.

Il hésitait à l'appeler, il ne voulait pas faire le gars accro. Il se dirigea vers son Audi R8 noire, monta à l'intérieur, il prit son BlackBerry, il le fit quand même, il composa son numéro et porta son cellulaire à son oreille, ça sonna, puis après deux tonalités, on décrocha.

**- « Allo. » **Dit-elle d'une voix si douce.  
**- « Laisser son numéro à un parfait inconnu, il faut être sûr de soi et avoir confiance. »  
- « J'aime tenter de nouvelles expériences, et puis vous n'êtes pas si inconnu que vous le pensez. »**

Il l'entendit rire, Edward lui, souriait, il démarra son véhicule. Il mit son oreillette et recommença à parler.

**- « D'où vous me connaissez, Mademoiselle ? »  
- « Du bar, vous m'avez offert un verre. »  
- « Je vous offre une merveilleuse soirée avec un semi inconnu, je vous dis vingt et une heure au Luxe's, vous acceptez ? »**

Elle mit un petit laps de temps à répondre.

**- « Vous avez de la chance, je suis dans mon meilleur jour, je serai là. Au revoir, semi inconnu. »**

Elle raccrocha et il fit de même, Edward avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'aurait sa partie de jambe en l'air et il en était tout émoustillé.

Edward se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa sœur, il fallait qu'elle lui trouve une tenue pour ce soir. Il acheta une boîte de pralines dont elle raffolait, un bouquet de lisses blanches, puis toqua à sa porte en plaquant un sourire dont elle ne pouvait pas résister. Les pas se précipitaient dans l'appartement, elle ouvrit en petite tenue affriolante, des dessous en dentelles roses fuchsias, signés par Victoria Secret. Puis Alice en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son frère, resta ébahie devant la porte, avant de se ressaisir en s'énervant et en s'enfuyant dans l'appartement à la recherche d'un peignoir.

**- « BON SANG ! Edward, tu ne sais pas m'envoyer un texto avant d'émerger chez moi ? J'attends quelqu'un, moi. »**

Edward lui, était là, planté devant la porte en laissant tomber les pralines et les fleurs par terre, il secoua sa tête pour que les images de sa sœur s'effacent dans l'immédiat.

**- « Bordel, Alice, mais pour qui es-tu habillée de cette manière ? »** Demanda-t-il complètement sous le choc.

Alice le regardait ne sachant que dire.

**- « Pour... pour personne ! De quoi je me mêle hein ! »**

Elle le fixait avec des yeux meurtriers, Edward évita son regard.

**- « Ne me regarde pas ainsi, veux-tu ? Et de toute manière, j'ai besoin des talents de ma petite sœur, si elle veut bien m'aider. » **dit-il en ramassant sa boîte de pralines et ses fleurs.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

**- « T'as ramené ce que j'aime en échange ? » **Dit-elle avec des yeux plein de malice.

Il lui sourit et il déposa la boîte de pralines et le bouquet de fleurs à 100 $. Il la regarda avec un immense sourire.

**- « Alice, il me faut des vêtements classes qui me mettent en valeur, style relax, je compte mettre mes Ray-Ban noires. »**

Elle le regarda en riant, elle savait très bien pourquoi il voulait se mettre en valeur. Alice n'aimait pas trop qu'il joue avec toutes ses filles, un de ses quatre, ça va lui retomber dessus et il s'en mordra les doigts, pensa-t-elle.

**- « J'ai reçu la collection de printemps pour hommes, je ne l'ai pas encore mise à l'étalage. » **

Elle descendit à la cave qu'elle avait aménagée en dépôt pour son magasin de vêtements, Edward la suivit et il se mit debout en face du miroir, il sourit en se voyant.

**- « Un vrai Dieu, tu ne trouves pas ? »** Fit-il en éclatant de rire.  
**- « Tu ne changeras donc jamais, puis tu sais, la beauté c'est de famille. »  
- « N'abuse pas, je suis le mieux réussi. »**Dit-il d'une manière angélique.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward, elle lui montra un T-shirt blanc et un jeans bleu foncé un peu délavé.

**- « Tu mets ça avec des chaussures très classes noires et tu prends une veste en cuir noire, plus tes Ray-Ban, tu vas en faire craquer, frérot ! Maintenant grouille toi de te barrer, j'ai un homme qui vient. »**

Elle plaqua les affaires dans les bras de son frère et le poussa vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur.

**- « Je te jure, s'il te fait du mal, att.. »**

Elle coupa Edward en souriant.

**- « Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer les coups d'un soir, grand frère, bye bye. » **

Elle ferma la porte et elle éteignit les lumières. Edward fut encore ahuri, sa petite sœur insignifiante de 21 ans se faisait des mecs pour le plaisir.

**- « He beh, merde ! » **

Il essaya de penser à autre chose que sa sœur en sous vêtements, puis il repensa à la jolie créature qui avait éveillé ses désirs les plus fous en un regard, il comptait assouvir ses désirs sans tendresse mais avec brutalité comme il aimait tant le faire.

Pendant la route du retour, Edward écoutait du Debussy, une musique si calme, tellement reposante qui l'aidait à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il rentra chez lui, l'esprit léger et il se doucha. Il mit les vêtements que sa sœur avait choisis avec précision, il se mit un peu de gel et de parfum. Il enfila ses chaussures noires, il mit sa veste en cuir et ses Ray-Ban. Maintenant, son objectif était de se rendre au Luxe's, séduire la jolie brune et passer une nuit torride avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :D ! Je tiens à vous dire que pour un premier chapitre, je m'attendais même pas à des reviews ni des mises en alertes xD ! Mais soit, généralement je posterais la suite tout les dimanches. Tout dépend de mon emploi du temps et celui de ma Bêta : PopoLove, connue pour ses fictions, dont une que je suis totalement fan : Murder in Chicago.

Et je tenais à remercier quelques filles qui m'ont donné envie de réécrire : Fallone (Dex-DaZzLinG) Hélène (Elyan) Pauline (PopoLove) Marie (Une fille d'un RPG ).

Voilà je vous laisse la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_ Bisous a-single-night._

_

* * *

_

Quelque part dans les rues de Manhattan, une jolie brune errait des les rues pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre pour une soirée, une soirée avec un inconnu, plutôt semi inconnu comme il l'avait dit. Elle le trouvait si beau et irrésistible, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y aller car elle le connaissait à peine, en plus la réputation de ce jeune homme n'excellait pas, mais elle voulait s'amuser. Elle aimait s'amuser, oh oui, elle en avait connu des gars. Par contre lui, elle le trouvait spécial, oui, il y avait quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose qui lui ferait découvrir des terres de son être qui n'avaient pas encore été explorées. C'est alors, que la jolie brune rentra dans un magasin, puis un autre, elle ne trouva rien, elle était désespérée, elle n'allait quand même pas arriver au Luxe's habillée en jean et chemise à carreaux ? Quand soudain, une idée émergea dans sa tête, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas voir sa meilleure amie, Rosalie ? Oui, Rosalie était une bimbo d'apparence, mais à l'intérieur, c'était une fille sociable et gentille, d'une générosité qui ferait pâlir les gens qui se croient généreux, elle aurait sans doute un truc à lui prêter. La belle brune appela sa meilleure amie en urgence, elle était stressée, il fallait absolument qu'elle se trouve quelque chose à se mettre, elle voulait faire craquer Edward Cullen, le faire flancher, rien qu'en posant son regard sur elle.

Elle était près de l'appartement de Rosalie. Elle prit une cigarette, Rosalie ne répondait pas, elle lui laissa des messages vocaux en hurlant. « J'ai besoin de toi ! », « Put*** mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? », « T'es en train de te faire sauter ou quoi ? », « Rosie chérie, je t'en prie ! ». Les minutes passèrent, elle reçut enfin un appel de Rosalie. La jolie brune hurla au téléphone.

**- « Des heures que j'essaye de te joindre, mais t'es où ? »  
- « MAIS T'ES FOLLE, QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? »** cria Rosalie.

La belle brune écarta son GSM (Téléphone portable) de son oreille, tellement elle hurlait. Elle répondit timidement par la suite.

**- « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de toi, je suis à ton appart'. »  
- « Et bien, je suis sur la route, je reviens du boulot. Bella Swan, j'arrive. Je te jure que ça doit être très important, sinon tu vas m'entendre. »**

Bella s'inquiétait, quand Rosalie apprendra que c'est pour une tenue, elle va légèrement hurler. Elle ravala sa salive avec difficulté.

**- « Très important même. »** dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
**- « Très bien, je suis en bas de la rue, je suis là dans quelques minutes ».**

Rosalie raccrocha, Bella termina sa cigarette et afficha un grand sourire, en attendant l'arrivée de Rose. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, elle entendait les talons de 10 cm au moins claquer contre le parquet, elle montait les escaliers et Bella vit Rosalie un peu énervée. Rosalie se posta devant sa meilleure amie, en la regardant avec des yeux qui faisaient vraiment peur.  
**  
****- « Bella, quelle est l'urgence ? »**

Elle tapait du pied en ouvrant la porte de son appart, Bella marchait à reculons vers le sofa. Elle mit ses mains pour se protéger le visage.  
**  
****- « Ne me tape pas, je t'en prie. »** Dit Bella faussement apeurée. **  
****- « BELLA ! »**

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus, Bella tomba dans le sofa.

**- « J'ai besoin d'une de tes tenues. »** Dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Rosalie se rapprocha du visage de sa meilleure amie en plaçant son oreille pour mieux entendre.

**- « Répète, j'ai très mal entendu là »**

La blonde commença à perdre patience, Bella dit d'une voix avec plus de débit.

**- « Une tenue pour ce soir. »**

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive, elle garda ses mains près de son visage. Rosalie lui donna une claque sur la tête en entendant ça.

**- « Aïeeeuh ! »** Dit Bella, en recevant la claque et en se frottant le crâne.  
**- « Bella, tu m'as fait peur, je pensais que c'était vraiment urgent, mais très URGENT ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire, bon sang ! »  
- « Je sais, mais ... mais, tu ne serais jamais venue me porter secours. »**

Elle replaça doucement ses mains et elle regarda Rosalie avec un air suppliant.

**- « T'es chiante, tu sais ça ? »** soupira Rosalie.

Bella se mit debout et elle étreignit Rosalie.

**- « Han merci, Rose, je te revaudrai ça. »  
- « Bon on va te faire belle, je suppose qu'il y a un mec qui se cache derrière tout ça. »**

La jolie brune prit une couleur rouge vers ses joues. Elle s'avança vers la chambre de Rosalie.

**- « Alors tu me proposes quoi ? »** Demanda Bella en reprenant ses esprits.

Rosalie la regardait en souriant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle voulait absolument une de ses tenues. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle voulait impressionner ce garçon, Rosalie la rejoignit, elle alluma les lumières de son dressing en souriant.

**- « Tu vas où ? Pour voir ce que tu peux mettre. »  
- « Je vais au Luxe's »**

Rosalie cherchait des tenues en souriant, tout en cherchant des chaussures.  
**  
****- « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »  
- « Edward Cullen, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »**

Rosalie lâcha toutes ses fringues sous le choc, elle les ramassa en regardant Bella.

**- « Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir, t'as vu ce mec, c'est... c'est un élément à problèmes, avec sa réputation et tout, non Bella je ne préfère pas. Il ne veut que coucher avec toi... »**  
**- « C'est ce que je veux, Rosalie. »** Dit-elle en s'énervant.  
**- « Très bien, mais ne viens pas chialer après, Bella. »**

Bella acquiesça et elle s'avança près de Rose. Elle regardait les tenues en souriant, elle tourna la tête et elle était toujours ébahie par l'immense dressing de sa meilleure amie.

**- « Alors ma chérie, tu vas m'habiller comment ? »  
- « Robe bustier ayant comme couleur, le bleu roi, de marque Gucci, plus les escarpins assortis et le sac à main. »**

Rosalie avait dit ça toute fière et poussa Bella dans la salle de bain, elle lui fit couler un bain. La jolie brune se doucha et Rosalie commença à lui lisser ses cheveux en laissant quelques bouclettes, puis elle s'attarda au maquillage très soft, une petite touche de gloss. Elle partit dans l'autre pièce pour que Bella puisse s'habiller. Elle vêtit ses bas-noires, puis sa robe qui lui arriva à mi-cuisses, elle glissa ses pieds dans les escarpins et elle sortit de la salle de bain en regardant Rosalie.

**- « Tu vas crier ce soir ! »** Dit en riant, Rose.

Bella se joint à son rire et elle enlaça sa meilleure amie.

**- « Merci d'être là pour moi, Rose. »**

La belle lui envoya un baiser et se dirigea vers son auto. Elle roula jusqu'au Luxe's en ayant une boule au ventre. Arrivant près de la boîte, elle se gara sur le parking. Elle n'avait pas aperçu Edward qui l'attendait, appuyé sur le capot de son auto. Elle sortit de son véhicule, se dirigeant vers l'entrée, elle fut arrêtée par un magnifique ténor.

Edward eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ses longues jambes descendre du véhicule, il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait attention où elle marchait pour ne pas tomber.

**- « Je vous attendais belle inconnue. »**

Il souriait, Bella tourna son regard et elle le regarda, elle ravala sa salive quand elle le vit, il était tellement sexy avec sa veste en cuir et son t-shirt qui sculptait son torse musclé, elle s'avança vers lui en souriant.

**- « Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère. »** Dit-elle en souriant.  
**- « Je crois que j'aurais pu attendre des siècles pour ensuite voir une telle beauté. »**

Elle le regarda surprise et se contrôla pour ne pas rougir devant lui. Elle ne put se retenir, elle évita son regard, il souriait. Il lui proposa son bras en souriant.  
**  
****- « J'aimerais offrir un deuxième verre à ce visage. »**

Elle prit son bras en souriant, et ils commencèrent à marcher. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil.

**- « Premier verre, je t'ai payé le verre du bar. »  
- « Ca ne se fait pas, je l'ai pris très mal. »** Dit-il en riant.  
**- « Je ne voulais pas te vexer, ce n'était pas mon intention. »**

Il ne répondit rien et ils entrèrent dans le bar. Edward commença à saluer tous les gens qu'il connaissait, les filles fixaient Bella de haut en bas, en se demandant qui était cette pouffe à son bras. Bella s'installa au bar pendant qu'Edward parlait à quelques personnes. Bella patientait, Edward mit fin à la conversation, il mit une main au bas de son dos et il lui chuchota à son oreille.

**- « J'ai réservé un endroit au fond du bar, je ne veux pas que tous les regards soient braqués sur toi. »**

Elle eut des frissons en sentant sa main au bas de ses reins, elle leva son regard en souriant, elle descendit du tabouret et il prit sa main en la dirigeant vers un endroit où il y avait une table ronde noire, au dessus, on avait suspendu des voiles, qui rendaient l'endroit plutôt intime. Il s'installa, elle prit place à coté de lui en frôlant sa cuisse avec sa main, son frôlement n'était pas exprès. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle retira sa main comme si elle avait été brulé à vif. Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. Il mit ses deux bras sur la banquette. Elle le regardait en souriant.  
**  
****- « Alors mon premier verre, Mr Cullen ? »**

Il souriait, il ne se lassait pas de regarder sa beauté.

**- « Tu sais déjà mon nom et je ne me suis même pas présenté, tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais. »  
- « Tu es Edward Cullen, le plus riche de Manhattan, les journalistes te courent après, comment veux-tu que je ne sache pas ton identité ? »  
- « Alors comme ça, tu lis les magazines people... étrange, je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi, mais bon je ne te connais pas. »  
- « Non, non » Rit-elle. « Ma meilleure amie ne fait que ça, elle me raconte tout, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »**

Edward la regardait, elle avait l'air si innocent, il avait toujours eu des filles avec une énorme poitrine, des filles superficielles, mais elle, elle semblait si différente.

**- « Très bien, mais moi, je ne connais pas ton prénom ma belle. »  
- « Je m'appelle Isabella, mais on m'appelle Bella. »** Dit-elle en souriant.  
**- « Bella, que souhaites-tu boire ? »  
- « Champagne ? »**  
**- « Tu deviens de plus en plus intéressante. »** Rit-il.

Il commanda une bouteille de champagne. Ils commencèrent à discuter tout en se dévisageant et en se chauffant l'un l'autre. Leur discussion fut portée sur n'importe quoi, Bella n'arrêtait pas de rire, ce qui enchanta Edward. C'est la première fois qu'il avait de la discussion avec une fille. Ils ne faisaient que boire du champagne, ce qui éveilla le corps de Bella. Elle glissa une main sur sa cuisse en le dévorant du regard, il la laissa faire. Elle lui sourit, elle se pencha et lui murmura à son oreille.

**- « Emmène-moi danser Edward. »**

Il lui sourit, il prit sa main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il se stoppa et l'attira contre lui à l'aide de son bras autour de sa taille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle commença à bouger sensuellement contre lui en le dévorant du regard, elle se retourna, elle colla son dos à son torse en levant ses bras et elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle bougea son bassin contre le sien, Edward avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et il dansa contre elle d'une manière à la rendre folle. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en sentant son bassin tapé contre ses fesses. Elle commença à avoir très chaud. Edward n'en pouvait plus, voir les fesses parfaites de cette fille contre ses fesses le rendait complètement fou. Il déposa des baisers sur son épaule nue, tout en continuant de danser corps à corps avec elle. Don't cha des Pussycat Dolls se fit entendre dans les basses, Bella frémissait en sentant ses baisers et elle s'abaissa sensuellement en frottant son bassin contre sa verge, en pliant ses jambes au rythme de la musique, elle se redressa en tapant contre son bassin à l'aide du sien, ce qui fit perdre la tête à Edward. Leur danse était tellement sensuelle, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble sur la piste de danse, Edward retourna sa belle, il glissa ses mains sur son corps en effleurant sa poitrine de ses doigts tout en continuant de danser contre celle-ci. Il lui lança un regard noir rempli de désir, Bella passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle rapprocha son visage de son oreille en mordillant son lobe et lui susurra.  
**  
****- « Je vais me repoudrer le nez, ne t'enfuis pas. »**

Elle le laissa planté sur la piste de danse, Edward était complètement déboussolé par cette fille, elle l'envoutait. Il la regarda s'en aller au loin vers les toilettes, il se dirigea vers sa table et il but une coupe de champagne. Tandis que Bella était dans une des toilettes, une fille rentra et elle se mit en face du miroir, elle était en train de se remaquiller. Elle se parlait à elle-même en se regardant dans le miroir.

**- « Il est à toi, Lou. Edward Cullen est à toi, ce n'est pas cette pimbêche brune qui te le volera, en plus elle est tellement moche. »**

Bella était assise et elle restait dans les toilettes, elle se sentit légèrement visée par cette fille.

**- « Je rêve comment il a pu me faire ça, je pensais que c'était du sérieux entre nous, comment a-t-il pu ? Elle dansait comme une putain contre lui, la salope quoi ! »**

Quand soudain, une porte des toilettes claqua, une fille blonde sortit des toilettes et elle s'avança vers Lou en la menaçant. Bella se demandait quoi, elle décida de rester dans les toilettes sans piper mot.

**- « Nan, mais t'a pas compris qu'Edward Cullen est à moi ? »**

La fille des toilettes poussa Lou en s'énervant et elle tomba contre le carrelage.

**- « Nan, mais ça va pas ? T'es qui toi ? »** Dit la fille qui était à terre.

La fille qui l'avait poussé la regarda de haut, en se croyant supérieure aux autres.

**- « Je m'appelle Pauline et c'est moi qui est avec Edward Cullen. »  
- « Non c'est moi ! »** Dit Lou en se levant et en menaçant Pauline du regard.  
**- « Genre Edward Cullen avec une fille qui fait autant pitié que toi, tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! »**

Lou éclata de rire.

**- « Tu sais que tu fais pitié, Edward Cullen est à moi, salope ! »  
- « Pétasse, Edward et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, ma voyante me l'a dit ! »** Dit Pauline en se remaquillant pour se faire belle pour Edward.  
**- « Ouai c'est ça, elle te l'a dit en lisant les ligne de ta main peut-être ? »**

Lou se lava les mains, elle soupirait tellement la fille la faisait rire.

**- « Nan dans sa boule de cristal, sale blonde ! »** Soupira Pauline.

Bella décida de sortir, elle s'avança vers l'évier et elle regarda les deux filles avec pitié, elle se lava les mains. Pauline et Lou la regardaient avec des envies de meurtre.

**- « Ne vous fatiguez pas, on sait toutes qu'il est dingue de vous, ça crève les yeux. » **Dit Bella en riant et en sortant des toilettes.

Elle partit rejoindre Edward, elle s'assit à ses cotés en se mettant le plus proche de lui, elle but une gorgée de champagne à la bouteille, elle en laissa tomber à la naissance de sa poitrine, Edward glissa une main dans son dos et il se pencha pour laper le liquide qui s'écoulait, il suçota délicatement sa peau entre ses dents. Bella ravala difficilement sa salive en penchant sa tête, Edward remonta doucement ses lèvres aux niveaux des siennes, il lécha sensuellement ses lèvres trempées de champagne, ce qui éveilla le bas ventre de Bella, tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les sensations qu'Edward lui provoquait et il dit d'une voix rauque sur ses lèvres.  
**  
****- Veux-tu terminer la soirée chez moi Bella ? »**

Elle lui répondit en lui donnant un baiser fougueux et se décala en souriant, il lui prit sa main. Il se dépêchait, il voulait la prendre dans son lit, son entrejambe lui faisait tellement mal. Ils sortirent du Luxe's, ils montèrent dans le véhicule, Edward démarra rapidement. Bella souriait, elle était fière de le rendre aussi dingue. Elle glissa une main sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il roulait. Il essaya de rester concentrer, mais c'était difficile pour lui de sentir une main monter comme ça sur sa cuisse, Bella se pencha, elle lui chuchota des mots si charnels qu'il en perdait ses moyens, elle glissa sa main plus haut, près de sa verge. Elle sentait sa dureté à travers son jeans, elle lui mordit son lobe. Edward était de plus en plus excité, il ravala difficilement sa salive, sa respiration ne faisait qu'accélérer.

Arrivé chez lui, il se gara rapidement. Il sortit du véhicule, il ouvrit la porte de sa belle, elle s'extirpa du véhicule et il la porta en enroulant ses cuisses au niveau de sa taille. Il commença à courir vers l'entrée, il la plaqua contre la porte et il l'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains glissaient sur son corps, Bella posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle répondit au baiser en y ajoutant de l'intensité, elle pressait son bassin contre sa virilité.

**- « J'ai tellement envie de te prendre violemment Bella. »**

Il susurrait ça sur les lèvres de Bella, il chercha ses clés, il ne les trouvait pas. Bella s'impatientait et lui aussi.

**- « Edward, je t'en prie. »  
- « Je me dépêche, j'en ai autant envie que toi ma belle. »**

Il déposé Bella à terre, pour mieux les trouver, Bella s'appuya contre le mur, elle était impatiente. Il les trouva enfin, il ouvrit sa porte en attirant Bella avec elle. Il ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied. Son regard se posa sur Bella, il s'avançait vers elle comme un prédateur, elle marcha à reculons tout en dé zippant sa robe, elle s'arrêta et elle la fit tomber à ses pieds. Edward n'en pouvait plus, il était ébloui par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Il se ruât sur elle en la portant et en grimpant les escaliers qui l'amenaient à sa chambre tout en l'embrassant et en caressant ses formes dont il était à présent fou.

Il la plaqua contre son lit en tirant son t-shirt et en replongeant sur ses lèvres, leur baiser était tellement intense et désireux, Edward arracha les bas de la jeune femme, il fit aussi glisser son shorty à ses pieds. La belle l'attira contre elle, elle glissa ses mains sensuellement sur son torse, elle déboucla sa ceinture et elle fit glisser son jean ainsi que son boxer, elle toucha sa verge du bout de ses doigts et l'empoigna, elle commença à le branler en déposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward qui ne faisaient que gémir en sentant la poigne de Bella sur sa virilité. Il surplomba Bella en dégageant sa main, Bella plia ses genoux et Edward colla son intimité contre la sienne. Puis il la pénétra soudainement et puissamment. Il crispa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella qui hurla en sentant la verge d'Edward dans son antre.

**- « Edward.. »** Gémit-elle en crispant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Edward était submergé par le bien être d'être en elle, il accentua ses coups de rein, ses va et vient étaient si rapide, il n'y allait pas avec douceur, non il y allait avec force et Bella adorait ça, elle griffa son dos sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle était si serrée, Edward perdit pied, il ne se contrôlait plus, le plaisir le noyait, il en voulait toujours plus.

**- « Tu es tellement serrée, oh... Bella ! »** Cria Edward en redoublant ses assauts et en s'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle à chaque pénétration.  
**- « Continue... Edward, plus vite ! »** Ordonna-t-elle en soupirant de plaisir.

Edward lui obéit, il redoubla ses assauts, il glissa si fort en elle, si vite, qu'il en était couvert de sueur, tellement c'était bon. En continuant ses coups de rein, il tira son carcan de dentelles noires et il glissa une main sur l'un de ses seins en l'empoignant durement, ce qui fit cambrer Bella fortement.  
**  
****- « Nom de dieu, Edward ! »** Hurla-t-elle.

Bella était haletante, elle était proche, Edward aussi, il se sentait venir. Il pinça durement son paquet de nerfs et il buta violemment contre son point G. Bella vint contre sa verge en atteignant sa jouissance, elle tremblait sous l'effet de son orgasme.

**- « Bordel Edward ! »**

Edward buta une dernière fois en elle et vint quelques secondes après Bella. Il se déversa en elle en gémissant et en tombant doucement sur elle.

**- « Bella... »**

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et fatigués par leur ébat, Edward sortit doucement d'elle, Bella ressentit comme un vide, il s'allongea à ses cotés et il la prit contre lui. Ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée en étant comblés de plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

_14 mois d'attente, je suis désolé, sincèrement, puis merci à ma SCP pour son aide._

* * *

La pendule de la chambre indiquait dix heures trente, le soleil s'était levé depuis quatre heures exactement, le laitier avait déjà déposé le lait sur le pavillon de sa porte. Le Blackberry du jeune homme affichait déjà quarante sms non lus ainsi qu'une cinquantaine d'email, mais Edward dormait paisiblement légèrement recouvert d'un drap, son dos dénudé laissant apercevoir ses muscles dorsaux parfaitement dessiné. Il dormait sur le ventre, un de ses bras autour de la taille de Bella qui commençait à se réveiller peu à peu à causes des rayons du soleil qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce, laissant une ambiance assez chaleureuse dans la chambre.

Dix heures quarante cinq, la belle brune se réveilla en ouvrant délicatement ses paupières, elle posa son regard sur le bel étalon à ses côtés, puis elle se frotta les yeux en essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller le bel homme. Les minutes défilaient, elle essayait de s'extirper de son emprise puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle commença à se glisser sous son bras d'une lenteur infinie, elle sortit du lit dénudée, sa peau était parcouru d'un frisson suite au manque de chaleur de son corps, ses bras se croisait contre sa poitrine tout en cherchant désespérément ses sous-vêtements qu'elle trouvât rapidement par terre à coté de lui.

Bella les enfila puis elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, descendant les escaliers où elle vit sa robe bleu roi, quand soudain elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de s'échapper. Son regard se posa sur l'inconnu qui était rentré, il ressemblait atrocement à l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, la veille, son regard se perdit dans les yeux du jeune homme, ceux d'Edward était légèrement plus vert que lui, plus intense. Bella restait de marbre ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle était en sous vêtement devant son frère, son jumeau dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, Anthony se racla la gorge en souriant en coin tout en détaillant du regard la jeune brune aux cheveux ondulés.

« **Pour une fois que mon frère a bon goût** » _dit-il amusé en s'avançant vers la belle brune. Il rajouta en ne la lâchant pas du regard._ « **Comment t'appelles-tu ?** »

Bella le regardait en arquant un sourcil, tout en ne bougeant pas, elle le détaillait du regard, faisant une petite analyse rapide en se mordant la lèvre, le trouvant beaucoup plus sage et moins provocateur que son frère.

« **Bella et vous ?** » _Dit elle en posant son regard sur elle-même, elle se sentit rougir en voyant sa tenue très légère de couleur noir, elle enfila sa robe ne sachant plus où se mettre._

« **Je suis Anthony.** » _Il réfléchit quelques secondes en posant le paquet du petit déjeuner sur le meuble, puis il sourit en voyant les rougeurs au niveau des joues de Bella. _« **C'est rare que je vois une conquête de mon frère le matin, généralement il les vire dès qu'il a tiré son coup, tu devais être douée, dit moi.** »

Bella descendait les marches en le défiant du regard, elle sourit doucement en enfilant ses escarpins, tout en répondant en se recoiffant légèrement.

« **Il n'a surement pas eu la force de se réveiller après la nuit qu'il a passé avec moi, il a surement oublié cette tradition.** » _Elle prit son petit sac en main puis elle regarda une seconde fois Anthony en souriant doucement._ « **Au plaisir, Anthony.** » _puis elle s'en alla de la villa en souriant prenant un taxi et elle partit récupérer son véhicule. _

Anthony avait préparé le déjeuner sur la table comme chaque samedi matin, puis il donnait à manger à Neige, la chienne d'Edward, un peu hostile mais très gentille avec les gens qu'elle connaissait. Son frère dormait encore, il était maintenant onze heures. Il prit un verre d'eau glacé avec un sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il monta pas à pas les escaliers en verre, se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de son frère qui dormait à point fermé comme un bébé. Il s'approcha de lui, lui dit tout bas d'une voix chaleureuse.

« **Edward faut te réveiller** … » _Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille._

Edward enfuit sa tête dans son oreiller comme un enfant qui ne veut pas aller à l'école, il gémit de bien être dans son lit, Anthony sourit amusé entrain de jubiler par ce qu'il allait faire.

« **Moi, j'ai dit que si !** » _Dit il en versant le verre d'eau glacé sur le dos d'Edward qui sursauta et hurla en sentant l'eau glacé dégoulinait entre les lignes de sa musculature dorsale._

Il se retourna en fixant son frère avec un regard mauvais qui en disait long, Anthony fit les gros yeux et il commença à se barrer de la chambre en riant amusé, il adorait faire chier son frère, le voir dans cet état le mettait de bonne humeur le matin. Edward se levait d'un coup enfilant un boxer, courant après son frère, arrivé à la cuisine, puis il vit le déjeuner, son frère à côté du comptoir.

« **Mmmh, t'a de la chance 'Thony** » _Dit il en s'installant sur la chaise blanche en beurrant son toast. _

Anthony s'installa en face de lui en souriant tout fier, puis il fait de même que son frère. Ils commencèrent à manger puis il se racla la gorge.

« **Bien foutu la petite Bella, elle a l'air gentille.** »

Edward regardait Anthony en arquant un sourcil tout en croquant dans son toast grillé, il soupira d'un ton las.

« **Elle est bien foutue, elle est sympathique, mais c'était un coup juste comme ça. **» _Dit il en se levant allant se prendre un verre de jus d'orange, puis il repensait à la nuit avec cette fameuse Bella, il but l'air de rien son jus d'orange en évitant le regard de son frère. _

Anthony sourit amusé en regardant son frère, il pouvait lire en lui mieux que qui compte.

« **Je m'en doutais, elle te plait, sinon elle n'aurait pas dormi avec toi** ! »

« **Anthony, c'était un coup juste comme ça, tu me connais, je déteste voir deux fois la même personne..** »

« **Oui, mais avec elle ça ne te dérangerait pas !** » _Coupa-t-il en riant doucement._ « **Putain mais si elle te plaît, appelle-la. Je ne sais pas moi.** »

« **Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Puis non, je ne l'appellerais pas, c'est genre pas ma façon de faire avec les filles, elle est banale, puis j'ai pris mon pied, elle aussi, c'est réglé ! Donc tu ne me parles plus de cette fille.** »

Edward commençait à s'énerver, il détestait que son frère se mêle de sa vie sentimentale mais surtout sexuelle, c'était son jardin secret. Anthony reprit convenablement place sur sa chaise en ne pipant plus aucuns mots pendant quelques secondes. Les deux frères ne disait plus rien, Alice était rentré pendant la gueulante, les jumeaux ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, elle affichait un sourire diabolique en posant les deux sachets de courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle regardait ensuite Anthony avec un sourire machiavélique.

« **Mmmh qui est cette Bella, Edward ? **»

Ce dernier regardait sa sœur et son frère en soupirant, il sortit de la cuisine en gueulant : **PERSONNE !** Il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche pour se calmer et ne pas s'énerver sur sa famille.

Pendant ce temps là, qu'il terminait sa toilette, Alice discutait avec Anthony elle s'était posé sur les genoux de son frère en mangeant une énorme tartine au Nutella. Il descendait les rejoindre

« **C'était donc pour ça qu'il voulait des fringues pour hier soir..** »

« **J'en ai marre de me faire regarder par tout le monde Alice, on me prend pour un salop qui joue avec toutes les filles, des filles me regardent de haut en bas comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, j'ai la réputation de mon frère jumeau qui me colle à la peau à longueur de journée. Et ce n'est pas ma réputation, je l'aime mais il devrait se calmer et se poser.. **»

Le principal intéressé était derrière la porte, il rentra en regardant Anthony, il détestait se prendre la tête avec son frère. Il se posa contre le mur, vêtu d'un t-shirt gris en col v et d'un jeans noir Levis.

« **T'a fini de te plaindre, je suis comme je suis, Anthony, j'adore ma vie comme elle est. Je ne la changerais pas pour tes beaux yeux, tu rêves. Mets sur ton front, je suis le frère jumeau d'Edward Cullen et tout le monde ne te dévisagera plus.** »

Le jeune homme d'affaire se fit un Expresso tout en regardant son frère ainsi que sa sœur, Alice se leva des genoux d'Anthony en s'avançant vers Edward. Elle coupa immédiatement son frère qui allait s'énerver en levant son bras.

« **Ce que veux dire Anthony, c'est qu'on s'en fout de ce que les gens pensent..** »

Elle défendait son frère Anthony car elle ne voulait pas qui a une nouvelle crise dans la famille. Elle reprit sa phrase en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward.

« **Edward, ta vie est beaucoup trop chargée, ton boulot, les filles, la drogue et ne nie pas devant moi, je sais bien ce que tu fais, puis ta réputation, les paparazzis qui te suivent quand il y a un nouveau scandale, encore heureux qui ne savent rien pour Emmett. Anthony et moi, on ne veut que ton bonheur, mais pour ton bien, il faudrait que tu sois plus discret que tu te calmes, car tu ne tiendras pas, ta santé décatit et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. On ne veut que ton bonheur, j'ai horriblement peur pour toi et je ne montre jamais ce que je ressens quand je vois les ragots sur toi, je ne te reconnais plus, où est mon grand frère qui me protégeait et qui faisait attention à lui ? On t'aime tellement, on ne veut pas te perdre, c'est pour ça qu'on te pousse à trouver l'amour, à te poser car tout ça ne te ressemble pas Edward, tu essayes d'oublier quelques choses en faisant tout ça. Explique nous, qu'est ce qui a, on te jugera pas …** »

Le petit bout de femme aux cheveux chocolat pleurait en regardant son frère, des gouttes perlaient sur ses joues rosies, son maquillage dégoulinait, elle ne reprochait jamais rien à son frère mais tout ceci commencer à la ronger de l'intérieur, elle souffrait. Edward la prit doucement contre lui en caressant les cheveux de sa petite sœur, puis Anthony s'avança vers eux en enroulant ses bras autour d'eux. Edward était ému de se sentir si important aux yeux des personnes qui lui étaient vraiment cher.

« **Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne plus vous décevoir …** »

Alice sourit doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, son frère Anthony sourit également en se décalant d'eux. La jeune sœur resta contre Edward en fermant les yeux. Sous ses allures de puant, Edward aimait atrocement sa famille, c'est ce qu'il a de plus cher à ses yeux, il ferait tout pour eux pour les rassurer et pour ne plus les voir dans un état pareil car ça l'attristait au plus haut point.

Dans l'après-midi, le jeune homme se promenait dans les rues de New-York, une paire de Ray Ban wayfarer sur le nez qui lui allait parfaitement bien, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il se dirigeait vers un Starbucks coffee pour prendre un café noir bien serré pour mieux se réveiller de sa nuit, lorsqu'il rentra dans le magasin, il ne vit pas Bella posé sur une table avec son Mac Book Air noir entrain de travailler. On aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé pendant la nuit suite à la fraicheur et au teint parfait de la belle. Elle avait repéré Edward mais elle ne l'appela pas ne voulant pas faire la fille trop collante, elle détestait ça, puis elle connaissait bien son caractère à sa réputation, mais elle hésitait car il devait avoir une part de bonté en lui. Son iPhone en main, elle tapa un SMS rapidement en souriant en coin : « _Un café pour oublier et ne pas rêvasser de sa dure et agréable nuit ? J'ai oublié de te dire, hier. Les lunettes de soleil te vont à ravir, Cullen. _» Elle posa son iPhone sur la table puis elle guetta la réaction d'Edward qui lisait son sms, il sourit en coin en levant son regard, cherchant les yeux chocolats qui l'avaient fasciné hier, quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses douces lèvres, il prit son café, et il sortit du Starbucks en répondant au message : « _Le bleu roi te va à ravir, je ne pouvais pas rester dans la même pièce que toi, j'aurais craqué en te prenant sur la table, je suis sur que tu n'aurais pas été contre, Swan_. » Le jeune homme envoya le message en souriant puis il se dirigeait jusqu'à son bureau dans une des grandes tours de New-York.

Il était dans son bureau lisant son courrier tranquillement, il était peut-être en congé mais il ne pouvait pas faire sans travailler une journée, sa secrétaire, Fallone, entra dans son bureau déposant quelques dossiers en souriant doucement, il releva son regard vers elle, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre congé qu'elle avait surement mieux à faire en ce merveilleux samedi. Son Blackberry vibrait dans sa poche de jeans, c'était un message de Bella : « _Certainement, mais ne prend pas trop la grosse tête, Cullen. Puis d'après les rumeurs, tu ne couches pas avec la même fille, tu changes tout les soirs. Mais pourrais-tu faire une exception ? J'en doute. Alors je te dis à bientôt, et quand tu changeras d'avis, on pourra se revoir._ » Il sourit doucement en lisant le message, il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire, c'est sur sa nuit avec elle était pire qu'agréable. Une chose que Bella ne savait pas c'est qu'il couchait avec différentes filles pour ne pas s'attacher .. C'était ça le secret du bel homme, il tombait trop facilement amoureux des jeunes demoiselles, il s'était forgé une carapace, mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde l'ignore. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, puis son BlackBerry sonna plusieurs fois, il ne répondit pas, il sortit de son bureau, il mit une note sur le bureau de Fallone pour qu'elle termine les lettres pour les fournisseurs. Puis il répondit enfin à ses appels tout en se dirigeant vers son Audi R8, c'était Anthony, il soupira doucement.

« **Qu'est-ce qui a encore ?** »

« **Edward, Emmett va mal, il veut te voir, il a pété un mur de rage, bon c'était des fines plaques mais quand même..** » _dit il inquiet tout de même pour son grand frère._

« **Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais, imagine que Carlisle avec Esmé arrivent, non je ne peux pas. »**

« **Ils sont à Los Angeles, Papa a une important chirurgie là-bas.** »

Edward raccrocha rapidement en lançant son Blackberry derrière, il démarra à vive allure pour se rendre à l'hôpital où se trouver son frère, il tremblait tellement ça le perturbait de savoir Emmett dans un état pareil, cela faisait six mois qui ne l'avait plus vu suite à son overdose.

Rentrant dans sa chambre sans parler à la secrétaire, il savait bien où était sa chambre, il le vit appuyé contre le mur, son front posait contre celui-ci, tout le monde sortit, les laissant seuls, puis il vit le trou dans le mur. Edward s'approcha de son frère en posant une main sur son épaule, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il le regardait tristement en pressant sa main contre son épaule.

« **Pas une nouvelle de toi, rien que de l'argent, tu nous manques Edward. Mon petit frère me manque, je peux parler de base-ball à personne ici, ni de femmes comme je l'entends. Anthony vient mais il ne sait pas quoi me dire, je crois que je l'ai déçu. Toi seul peux me comprendre ici, toi seul et t'es pas là.** »

« **Tu sais les raisons, Emmett, dès que tu sors d'ici, tu viendras habiter chez moi d'accord, je te surveillerais même si normalement c'est ton rôle. Je viendrais plus souvent quitte à affronter, Ma.. Esmé et Carlisle, je te le promets, maintenant faut que tu te calmes.** » _dit-il en souriant sincèrement en regardant son grand frère._

Ce dernier prit son frère dans les bras, le serrant doucement contre lui brièvement car ils n'étaient pas très embrassades entre frères. Le grand brun s'allongea sur le lit car il savait que son infirmière favorite allé se pointer, Edward allait s'installer sur le lit en posant son Blackberry sur la table. Le jeune regarda son grand frère en souriant.

« **Tu te plais ici ?** »_ Demanda-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir._

Edward sourit doucement en voyant l'infirmière arrivait puis Emmett la regardait intensément, un sourire plaquait sur ses lèvres, il se mit bien droit. La jeune femme était tout en blanc, un visage magnifique ainsi qu'une splendide chevelure blonde qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, elle ressemblait étrangement à son ex-femme, il a toujours préféré les blondes à fortes poitrines. Limite, un filet de bave qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui amusa fortement Edward, il se racla la gorge.

« **Bonjour Rosalie** » _dit Emmett en rougissant légèrement. _

Les deux continuaient de parler pendant ce temps là, Edward sourit doucement s'en allant de la chambre en faisant un signe à Emmett pour dire qu'il allait l'appeler. Sortant de la chambre, Alice et Anthony l'attendaient en souriant doucement, il rendit le sourire en déposant un baiser sur leurs joues respectives.

Vingt heures, Edward était sur son Mac portable posé sur la terrasse de sa villa, il travaillait sur quelques projets pour Doha, il était vêtu d'un jeans, son torse nu entrain de siroter une bière comme il aimait le faire. Le jeune homme était un peu perdu pour son frère, il était entrain de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour lui, il détestait le voir dans un état pareil. Voir même, le faire emménager chez lui en payant les soins médicaux qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'en sorte voir même demander à cette infirmière de venir lui faire les soins. En effet, Emmett avait tout perdu à cause de son mariage, son argent qu'il avait gagné grâce à son ancien travail qu'il avait perdu à cause de sa dépendance pour la drogue. Edward fut extirpé de ses pensées à cause de la sonnette qui retentissait plusieurs fois, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux se demandant qui ça pouvait être, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tombant sur Bella vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un haut rouge qui lui allait à merveille.

« **Je me fous que c'est une deuxième fois, mais je te veux.** »

Tout en se jetant sur ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa fougueusement en posant ses mains sur son torse, le jeune homme fut surpris mais il continua son baiser de la même manière se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Edward continua tout de même, les yeux clos pressant la contre son torse, tout en glissant ses mains sous le haut de la belle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward.**

« **Je me fous que ce soit une deuxième fois, je te veux quand même.** » Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, il la voulait comme la veille, quand elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres charnues. Le bel homme ne put faire abstraction et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. L'ambiance de la pièce devint de plus en plus électrique, ses mains se glissant avec volupté sur le corps à damner un saint de la Bella.

Le désir ardent ne faisait que se décupler au fil des secondes, alors Edward la porta contre lui pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, grimpant les escaliers avec difficulté suite aux gestes de Bella qui le rendait complètement fou, ses caresses divines le rendantdur comme le marbre. Le jeune homme perdit le contrôle et il rata une marche sans le vouloir. Les deux corps bouillants s'échouèrent contre les marches de bois. Elle s'était agrippée à son cou en riant,amusée, en le regardant dans les yeux, etil pouvait déceler une pointe d'envie et de désir dans son regard. Il ravala difficilement sa saliveet ils restèrenttous deux à se contempler, ne laissant aucun mot briser cette proximité. Sa main virile vint se glisser sur son visage en cœur, penchant délicatement sa tête pour venir l'embrasser tendrement alors que son autre main commençait à déboutonner son chemisier rouge sang qui lui allait à ravir.

Dévoilant peu à peu sa nudité, il commença à descendre ses baisers sur sa peau, en ouvrant complètementla blouse. Sa barbe naissante frottait contre l'épiderme de Bella,lui donnant des fourmillements dans le ventre. Les mains de la belle s'échouèrent dans les mèches brunes aux reflets roux d'Edward, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lâchant un faible soupir de releva la tête pour la regarder gémir,ce quil'incita à continuer ses baisers plus bas. Ayantretirétous les tissus qui cachaient le corps divin de la belle, pliant ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules, Edward commença à posséder l'antre charnelle de la douce, la lapant et l'embrassant avec volupté. Des sons indéchiffrables résonnèrentdans la piè n'en pouvait plus sentant sa langue sur le point le plus sensible de son corps, elle perdit pied, s'agrippant à lui avec jus de sa jouissance s'écoula sur les lèvres du bel homme, et il la but sans aucune gêne. Son érection lui faisait tellement mal, il se redressa pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec passion.

Bella descendit rapidement son jeans ainsi que son boxer sur ses cuisses en ne cessant jamais le baiser fiévreux, ses doigts parcourant sa peau et les coinçant par la suite dans la chevelure d'Edward. Son corps musclé vint alors se glisser sur le corps frêle de la belle brune il la pénétra d'un coup dur mais si intense que Bella en fut toute retournée. Ses doigts se crispèrentdans sa tignasse, en accord avecles coups de reins vifs qu'il lui corps étaient brûlants et luisaientde sueur, des gouttes perlaient sur leurs fronts, des baisers passionnés ne cessaient de s'échanger.

Il s'agrippa aux marches de l'escalier,ce qui lui permit alors de lui faire l'amour avec une extrême intensité qui fit défaillir la n'en pouvait plus, son souffle était si fort, si rapide au fond de sa gorge. A cet instant, leurs êtres ne faisaient qu'un, ils étaient dans leur bulle,voulant se faire du bien, ne voulant pas arrêter ce moment une seule deux jeunes étaient si proche de leur paroxysme qu'ils ne remarquèrentpasla présence d'Anthony qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire devant cette scène qui se déroulait en face de frère d'Edward glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en se raclant la gorge. Bella entendit des bruits autour d'elle, elle regarda Edward dans les yeux, devenant rouge pivoine, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient plus baissa son regard pour apercevoir son frère et la honte lui monta à la gorge. Se retirant de sa belle rapidement, il la couvrit de sa chemise.

**« Anthony, fous le camps dans la cuisine ! »** Dit-il en colère contre son frère.

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre elle essaya d'attraper ses affaires en gardant la chemise contre elle, cachant son buste. Pendant ce temps, Anthony se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, complètement gêné mais amusé de leurs ré 'installa sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine en attendant l'arrivée de son frère.

La belle se releva rapidement en regardant Edward dans les yeux,respirant lui tendit sa chemise en rougissant.

**« Je suis désolée, je vais m'en aller, Edward, ette laisser discuter avec ton frère, tu sais… »**

**« Non, attends-moi dans ma chambre, je veux absolument finir ce qu'on a commencé, Bella, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, ma belle. Attends-moi, je serai à tes côtés dans quelques secondes. »**

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre son jumeau, enfilant tout en marchant un boxer noir qui lui allait à ravir. Bella le regarda en souriant en coin puis elle entra dans la chambre en regardant autour d'elle.

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, Edward donna une claque sur le sommet du crâne de son frère en le fusillant du regard pendant plusieurs une cigarette dans son paquet pour calmer ses nerfs.

**« Je vais te tuer ! tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir que t'allais passer ?Tu viens de gâcher une partie de jambes en l'air du tonnerre. Bella ne sait plus où se mettre, tu ne pouvais pas toquer comme les gens normaux le font, sérieusement Anthony ? »**Dit-il en tirant longuement sur sa Malboro, ne lâchant pas une seconde son petit frèrené à peine quelques minutes après lui.

**« Putain, Edward ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ok ?! Je ne savais pas que tu baisais ce soir, j'ai essayé de te joindre au moins vingt fois mais aucune réponse ! Je me suis inquiété, bordel, je me demandais ce qui c'était passé, donc j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Franchement, j'aurais eu la haine aussi, si on m'avait dérangé dans un … tel acte. »**Dit-il en riant légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

Le jeune Edward le regarda en riant c'est vrai que l'acte était vraiment fort et si intense que ça le brune allait le rendre fou et il le sentait, ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes, Anthony lui donna un coup àl'épaule en souriant amusé vu la concentration de son aîné. Relevant son visage en lui accordant un faible sourire et en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier, il soupira doucement, se raclant la gorge pour prendre la parole.

**« Cette fille, Anthony, elle va me faire perdre la tête et je te jure que je vais y mettre vite un terme. Je refuse de m'accrocher encore une fois pour être déçu par la suite. » **

Le jeune Anthony se redressa en face de son frère, plongeant son regard dans le sien en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

**« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, Edward. Surtout ne lâche pas cette fille car je crois que c'est une des meilleurs choses qui peut t'arriver. »**

**« J'en doute, cette fille va m'apporter des ennuis, Anthony, je vais perdre la tê que son regard chocolaté là, et bien je suis déjà perdu.C'est la dernière nuit que je passe avec elle et c'est bon comme ça tout est réglé. » **Dit-il d'un ton lasen s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, reprenant rapidement une de ses Malboro.

**« Là n'est pas la question, je suis venu car j'ai des choses à te dire. Ça concerne Emmett, » **dit-il en regardant son frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Hein ? »**

**« Il veut venir habiter chez toi, il en a marre d'être enfermé entre quatre murs, le médecin a donné son accord, il faudra juste engager une infirmière… » **Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine pour sortir enfin de chez lui et le laisser tranquillement avec sa Bella.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Edward le regarda en arquant un sourcil, netrouvant pas les mots. A vrai dire, il avait peur que son frère ne soit pas totalement guéri de sa dépendance aux stupéfiants, peur qu'il replonge et qu'il ne puisse pas l'aider. Le jeune homme était peut-être un fan de la poudre blanche pendant une soirée, mais Emmett était addicte à la cocaïne, le jour et la nuit. Glissant sa main dans sa tignasse, le cœur lourd et apeuré de faire encore du mal à Emmett et au reste de sa famille, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire face à cette nouvelle situation … Risquer de prendre Emmett sous sa garde et qu'il redevienne dépendant ou qu'il reste là-bas, continuant à combattre son addiction pour la drogue ? Il devait prendre un risque car il voulait voir le sourire enjôleur de son grand frère, celui qui racontait des bonnes blagues à chaque seconde. Edward voulait le revoir heureux,et une idée vint effleurer son esprit. Un sourire en coin se dessinasur ses lèvres charnues en allant se prendre une bière. Anthony le regardafaire, ne sachant que dire,mais il savait que son grand frère avait une brillante idée derrière la tête.S'approchant de son aîné etprenant également une bière dans le frigo, il se racla la gorge.

**« Quelle idée brillante as-tu encore pondu ? »**

**« Je la dirai demain en allant voir Emmett. Tu ne sais pas à quel point notre cher grand frère va être sage comme une image si je lui dis mes conditions et si je lui offre un merveilleux petit cadeau en contrepartie. » **

Fièrement, le jeune Edward terminasa bière en regardant son jumeau s'énerver pour savoir ce que c'était cette brillante idée. Adorant le mettre dans un état pareil, il n'en démordit pas, déterminé à ne rien dire. Anthony allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour tout savoir ce que son frère avait prévu. L'homme d'affaires demanda également à Anthony s'il voulait lui aussi habiter chez lui pour s'occuper d'Emmett pendant ses nombreux voyages à l'é ne refusa pas la proposition, ilétait même heureux que son jumeau lui propose cela. Edward ne voulait en aucun cas laisser son frère sans surveillance, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, il ne se le permettrait pas une seconde fois. Son esprit lui disait de ne pas prendre tout ça à la légère, que la convalescence d'Emmett dans sa villa devait vraiment être béné ne voulait pas retrouver son frère allongé près d'un lit comme le soir d'hiver où Emmett avait fait une overdose qui avait failli luicoûter la vie. Les deux jeunes frères terminèrent leurs bières en discutant d'affaires et d'autres choses futiles.

**Bella.**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Bella était dans le lit d'Edward, réfléchissant à son attraction envers le jeune ne savait pas quoi faire ... Elle avait peur de souffrir avec cet amant, même si elle atteignait le septième ciel rien qu'avec lui, elle ne voulait pas continuer cela, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Jamais la jeune brune ne s'était comportée de la sorte avec un très bien commentattirer un homme dans son lit et le rendre fou, mais faire ça avec Edward Cullen, l'homme aux multiples conquêtes, non ça jamais ellene l'aurait pensé. Il y a un an de cela, une entremetteuse lui aurait dit qu'elle allait avoir une aventure torride avec cet Apollon grec, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Tandis qu'elle se levait pour parcourir la chambre d'Edward en regardant autour d'elle les photos qui étaient affichées sur le mur gris foncé, glissant ses doigts sur les cadres en essayant de voir si elle reconnaissait des personnes, mais non, sauf Anthony, le frère d'Edward. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la jeune femme restafixée sur une photo d'une jeune femme blonde aux côtés d'Edward, une femme magnifique, et vu la posture des deux personnes, elle se doutait bien que c'était son ravala difficilement sa salive car elle se sentait intimidée par une telle beauté, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Edward la trouvait belle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec cette femme. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas du jeune homme qui entrait dans la piè bras musclés encerclèrent sa taille, elle sourit en coin en tournant son visage vers son amant, il vint alors déposer un baiser contre ses délicieuses lèvres. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent au contact des lèvres d'Edward. Ellese retournadoucement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour prolonger le baiser avec une pointe d'intensité plus élevé.Il murmura alors contre ses lèvres un faible 'désolé' pour la venue de son frère pendant leur acte ardent sur l'escalier. Ses mains se glissèrent sur la nuque du jeune homme en l'excusant avec un sourire, elle se laissa tomber contre le matelas en l'attirant àelle, entre ses jambes, pliées contre les flancs d'Edward, commençant à l'embrasser avec désir. Les deux jeunes reprirent leurs ébats qui avaient été interrompuspar Anthony.

_Le lendemain._

**Edward.**

Dix heures sonnait à la pendule du hall d'entrée, Edward sommeillait encore, emmitouflé dans ses draps. Ses muscles étaient éreintés à cause de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec avaient fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises et il avait passél'une des nuits les plus sensationnelles de sa jeune vie. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'Edward voulait revoir sa douce, il en avait besoin, rien que pour lui faire l'amour, juste à penser à ça, il en était déjà excité. Il redressa doucement son dos en glissant sa main dans sa tignasse, regardant autour de lui, cherchant le corps de la voyant pas, ses mains frottèrent son visage puis il vit un petit Post-It sur l'oreiller.L'attrapant, il commença à le lire tout bas, un sourire sedessina sur ses tendres lèvres : « Je ne saurais décrire cette nuit, je ne trouve pas les mots, sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, Bella. »Le cœur léger, il se leva pour se diriger dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher et il s'habilla d'un jeans noir cintrant son corps de rêve ainsi que d'un t-shirt blanc doté d'un col en se munit par la suite de son iPhone moment de le prendre, il reçut un appel de son frère. Il répondit rapidement en le coinçant entre son oreille et son épaule.

**« Qu'est ce qu'y a encore ? »** Dit-il en sortant de chez lui, rentrant dans son garage.

**« Emmett t'attend, nous t'attendons en fait, il s'impatiente là, il veut que tu lui dises de vive voix les conditions et tout. Je te promets que j'ai rien dit d'autres. »**

**« T'a pas su tenir ta langue, encore… » **Soupira-t-il en montant dans l'habitacle **de** son Audi R8 qu'il adorait tant.

**« Je suis désolé, mais Alice est là aussi et tu la connais, et bien je n'ai pas pu résister à ses questions et sa moue enfantine, tu vois, on t'attend et Alice t'embrasse partout. »**

Le jeune Edward rit doucement en entendant les raisons de sa dénonciation auprès de son frère et sa petite sœur, tout en se dirigeant vers le magasin le plus proche pour acheter quelques présents pour ses proches. Rentrant dans le magasin, il prit pas mal de chocolats Kinder pour sa petite sœur, des paquets de chips pour ses deux frères ainsi que des revues de sport principalement pour Emmett, et unpetit bouquet de fleurs pour Alice.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, Edward se gara enfin en face de l'hôpital, le « Lenox Hill Hospital », un établissement privé où travaillait les meilleurs psychologues, chirurgiens, etc. Edward avait même demandé à une psychologue de Los Angeles d'être mutée ici, lui donnant en contrepartie une grosse somme d' avait bien entendu accepté son offre. Disant bonjour au personnel, le jeune homme d'affairess'avançavers la chambre de son frère, ses bras portant les paquets en raft contenant toutes les petites choses pour sa ouvrit la porte avec son coude, un sourire scotché aux lèvres, et entra dans la pièce. Il fut pris de panique en voyant ses parents installés dans des fauteuils, tandis qu'Anthony, Alice et Emmett étaient sur le lit. Les sacs s'échouèrent contre le carrelage ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avaitpas vu ses recula rapidement alors que la voix de sa mère en larmes l'appelait pour qu'il les rejoigne, mais rien n'y fit, Edward ne voulait plus les voir.L'affront qu'ils lui avaient fait il y avait plus de neuf ans, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il se dirigeaitrapidement vers la sortie, sur les nerfs, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, en voulant à son jumeau qui ne l'avait pas prévenu que ses « parents » seraient là, quand il sentit une main lui capturer l'avant-bras. C'était son père, il le sentait, il mettait toujours le même parfum depuis des années. Tournant son visage vers luiavec dégout et rancœur, il reprit son bras avec ne voulait pas le menacer, il aurait toujours du respect pour les personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde. Edward le détailla du regard son père avait légèrement vieilli, il avait quelques ridesde plusmais il était toujours vêtu de la même maniè d'un pas, il fixa son père dans les yeux il pouvait y déceler un éclat de tristesse. Carlisle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, Edward non plus, puis il vit sa mère s'approcherde son mari d'un pas faible en baissant légèrement son regard.

**« Excuse nous, Edward, on regrette tout, tu nous manques. »**

Esmé glissa son bras sous celui du paternel en ne cessant pas une seconde de regarder Edward mais ne sachant pas quoi lui pleurait silencieusement, on sentait qu'elle s'en voulait, qu'elle regrettait d'avoir reniéson fils pendant de si longues anné voulait qu'il lui pardonne pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu faire, mais Edward ne ressentait pas ça, non non, la haine avait prisle dessus, rien que de les regarder le répugnait il ne pouvait plus les voir, c'était trop dur pour lui.

**« Et moi pendant neuf ans ?! Vous croyez pas que mes parents ne m'ont pas manqué, quand vous... »**

**« Edward… » **Dit Esmé en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Edward repoussa sa main avec dégout en s'éloignant d'elle, reprenant sa respiration peu à peu.

**« De toute manière, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous êtes morts à mes yeux. Vous m'avez mis dehors, je suis à Manhattan depuis mes dix-sept ans, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul et heureusement qu'Anthony, Alice et Emmett étaient là pour moi car sans eux je ne serais pas où j'en suis maintenant. Je vous suis en quelque sorte redevable de ma réussite, car quand j'ai été exclu du domicile familial, je me suis battu et je suis fier de moi, mais sachez une chose : quandj'aurai la chance d'être père, jamais, vous entendez, jamais je ne mettrai mon propre enfant dans un pétrin pareil pour des rumeurs, je vais reprendre Emmett car il est dans cette merde à cause de moi, et si vous voulez le voir, tâchez que je ne sois pas dans les alentours. Je repasserai plus tard quand vous ne serez plus là. »**

Edward s'en alla rapidement de l'établissement en claquant la porte avec violence, il était à bout, voir ses parents l'avait rendu fou de était à bout de souffle, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, des larmes de colère lui montaient aux yeux, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses parents, ses propres parents qui l'avaient traité de cette manière, il trouvait çaimpardonnable et jamais il neles pardonnerait, il l'avait juré devant Dieu. Prenant possession de son Audi R8, il démarra en trombe du parking pour se diriger à son bureau, l'endroit où il était le plus à l' avait besoin de se ressourcer, de boire un bon scotch et ne plus voir sa famille aujourd'hui. Son iPhone avait une vingtaine d'appels manqués d'Anthony, d'Alice, mais il ne les rappela pas, il voulait rester seul pour se calmer, pour effacer toutes les idées noires qu'il avait en tête. Arrivant enfin dans son endroit de prédilection, il ne dit point bonjour à son filles qui travaillaient dans les bureaux savaient très bien que quand Monsieur Cullen rentrait dans son établissement de cette manière, il ne fallait rien lui demander.

Pénétrant dans le bureau de sa secrétaire, il regarda les dossiers qui trônaient sur le bureau et poussa un long soupir en levant les yeux vers lui dit un faible bonjour et Edward se racla la gorge pour qu'elle continue les informations la jeune secrétaire commença à perdre ses moyens,et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement à la vue du regard dur de son patron.

**« Mais vous allez parler, Fallone ?! Que dois-je savoir, nom de dieu ? »**

Fallone reprit ses esprits **et **se redressa de sa chaise, remettant son tailleur convenablement en regardant Edward dans les yeux**.**Elles'éclaircit la voix.

**« Vous n'avez pas eu les droits de construction en Chine, les directeurs refusent de collaborer avec un fêtard comme vous. Vous avez une vingtaine de messages de vos admiratrices et également des messages de votre frère, Anthony. »**

**« Mais encore ?! »**

La jeune femme tourna alors son visage vers la porte du bureau de son patron en lâchant un long **soupir**. Edward suivit son regard en arquant un sourcil puis il **le**reposa rapidement sur Fallone pour qu'elle continue son monologue.

**« Tanya est là. »**

Edward resserra ses mains sur les dossiers qu'il avait pris, ravala sa salive avec dégoûtet fit un mouvement de tête pour que Fallone disparaisse du plancher rapidement**.**Ilne voulait pas voir cette salope dans son bureau, elle s'était tellement foutu de lui qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, rentrant dans son bureau avec fureur et rage, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Tanya se retournait avec son air désinvolte et son verre de scotch en main**, **le regardant avec arrogance. Elle arborait un sourire si démoniaque, ça l'énervaencore plus, posant ses deux pieds sur le bureau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure à la vue d'Edward.

**« Que penses-tu des enfants, Eddy ? »**


End file.
